Episode 2871 (13 January 2005)
Synopsis Dennis has just got up, at the Vic and he is moping. Den tells him that Zoe just made a mistake, and Dennis says he did too. Den tells Dennis that Zoe only kissed a stranger, and reminds him about the kid. Dennis says they both know the kid is the only thought keeping him here, but now there's another - how can he be sure the kid is his? Den says Zoe idolises him, so he will have to work out what drove her to another man's arms. Dennis says yes, but it would be sweet revenge for him and Sharon, he can still go to America. Den quickly says he needs to face up to his responsibilities. Alfie wanders around looking for work and Little Mo suggests that he open up Ted's stall, since it's an empty pitch and he hasn't been around all week, and someone they know has the key. Alfie does so - it's a junk stall and he sells loads of old rubbish with his annoying chatter. Little Mo is passing when Alfie is trying to sell a little charm and failing dismally, and she buys it. He does really well all day, and at lunchtime he asks the market inspector for a pitch and is told the waiting list is at least a year long. Danny chats Sam up in the shop. He moans that Andy makes him vacuum his car. At least they seem to have something in comMonday and they joke. His persistence will obviously pay off, as she is gradually giving in. Jim and Patrick talk to Danny who tells them to keep quiet about the gambling. Andy says Jim and Patrick must have lost all their pension yesterday, he will enjoy banking that at the end of the week. Danny smirks as he knows better! Jake is walking across the square and sees Dennis. He simply says "nothing happened". Dennis says it didn't look like that, and Jake walks off. Dot comes over to tell Dennis, with a biblical quotation, to look inside himself for answers. Dennis looks irritated and ignores her, saying good morning Dot. Zoe is frantic for some reason or other, and Old Mo comes round and shouts at her, telling her that she will have a word with Dennis. Zoe says it's not his fault and cries. Den accuses Dennis of playing games, saying he was jealous yesterday, but it seems that he is acting like a teenager and won't admit that he really cares for Zoe. Den says maybe they need some more fun in the bedroom and Dennis says there's nothing going on there. Den says disingenuously with fake amazement, ahhh, maybe it's just the pregnancy, hormones are putting her off. Dennis says it's not her, it's me, and Den pretends the penny has dropped, and says conclusively, well, then it's not surprising she's looking elsewhere for attention, and Dennis says he hasn't slept with Zoe since Sharon left, and den's right, maybe she needs another bloke the obvious undertone that it will be Den, yeuk. Dennis goes out to serve, and Danny comes in and says at last - but then, Dennis isn't too hot in the service department. Dennis angrily grabs him and almost drags him over the bar. Den stops him and sends him upstairs. Pauline and Dot discuss the red undies in Patrick's washing, which they have been looking at for the last two days, and also looking at every woman in the square, and wonder whose knickers they are. They think maybe they could hang them on the lost rack and see who claims them. Nana comes in and says they are just like hers (Pauline and Dot look at each other thinking the mystery as been solved for a second) - the ones she had in the Festival of Britain (50 years ago). Old Mo comes in and they spread the gossip to her as well. Old Mo moans to Dot in the launderette, complaining about Dennis. Dot goes to see Zoe and mentions Dennis. Zoe says she hasn't seen him today, he stayed at the Vic last night. She moans that she loves him, and is nothing without him. Dot says some things aren't worth the pain, and she has all her family, and a family of her own soon. Dot says if she keeps pushing to make it work she will forget who she is. Stacey steals some jewellery from Jules's stall. Old Mo sees her stealing a CD and tries to get her to do some errands, but Stacey runs off. She steals something from the Minute Mart, getting Lucy to divert Yolande. However, Yolande is too quick for her, and they catch her. Old Mo arrives and says she will pay for it, since Stacey can't. Patrick goes on about her rewarding Stacey for stealing, and Old Mo brings up the rumour about Patrick's fancy woman. Patrick looks sincerely amazed, and then Stacey backs it up, saying everyone knows about it, it's all over the square. Den tells Chrissie that Dennis is upstairs and Zoe is at home, and goes round there. Den buzzes and Dot leaves, telling Zoe to think about what she really wants. Danny flirts again and asks Sam out. Sam doesn't accept, but flirts back a little bit. He tells Nana that he is fed up with chips, he wishes she worked in a pub, and Nana says he could do worse. Jake says he already has. Yolande arrives at the launderette to berate Pauline and Dot for spreading malicious rumours. Dot says smugly so where was Patrick all day yesterday? Yolande says triumphantly that he was at the bookies all day, with Jim (who had told Dot he was at the library). Dot is apparently shocked. unrealistically considering her life's experience with Charlie, Nick and even Jim himself. As pathetic excuses go, the library was the worst ever. Ted and Alfie discuss the stall, and Ted says he is giving up - he doesn't enjoy selling. Alfie explains his sales manner and Ted says Alfie has made up his mind now - he will hand the stall over to Alfie, who just has to get a licence in his name be why the waiting list is so long, people queue-jumping!. Alfie goes round and thanks Little Mo for her idea today and tells her that he now has a stall. He gives her a gift of a bracelet to go with the charm she bought earlier. They look at each other meaningfully. Chrissie has a go at Dennis, and says Zoe spoke to her, and she is hurt by Dennis's coldness. She tells Dennis to grow up: Zoe doesn't fancy some other bloke, she just wants attention, and Dennis has been ignoring her. She says it was all about Zoe loving him, and she finally adds that yesterday was her fault, she told Zoe to make him jealous and it just went too far. Dennis says she's carrying his baby, and Chrissie replies that if that is the only reason he's staying, then he has to walk: it won't work for either of them, or the kid. Dennis replies that just last night, seeing her in that state, he doesn't like to think of her being that hurt. Chrissie says Zoe loves him, and maybe he does still have feelings for her. Dennis agrees, saying she is the mother of his kid, he is bound to react when he sees her with another man, and adds thoughtfully, yes maybe he does have some feeling for her, and he needs to find that out. Meanwhile, back at the flat, Zoe moans to Den, who manipulates her cleverly, sympathizing with her losing the one person she loves most, saying he knows what it is like. Zoe says it could have worked if Dennis just slept with her once since Sharon left. She whines on that Dennis only wants Sharon. Den says he gave her up for Zoe, and Zoe says they both know that isn't true. Den sighs and gets up pretending to leave, saying well, he wishes he could do something for her, and she asks him to stay. She stands up and they look at each other and she's obviously made her decision. She starts to take her clothes off. Den moves in to kiss her and she says "no kissing." Credits Main cast *Michelle Ryan as Zoe *Leslie Grantham as Den *Nigel Harman as Dennis *Tracy-Ann Oberman as Chrissie *Shane Richie as Alfie *Kacey Ainsworth as Little Mo *Joel Beckett as Jake *Kim Medcalf as Sam *Jake Maskall as Danny *Michael Higgs as Andy *Angela Wynter as Yolande *June Brown as Dot *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Hilda Braid as Nana Moon *Gerry Cowper as Rosie *John Bardon as Jim *Rudolph Walker as Patrick *Lacey Turner as Stacey *Melissa Suffield as Lucy *Laila Morse as Mo *Joseph Kpobie as Juley *Don McCorkindale as Ted *Kemal Sylvester as Michael Category:Episode Category:2005 Episodes